


【Banana Fish|A英】无题

by AlphaLynx



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, banana fish - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaLynx/pseuds/AlphaLynx
Summary: 一个AU设定脑洞





	【Banana Fish|A英】无题

**Author's Note:**

> 还不太会用AO3，先存着吧以后改

英二打开花洒，调试好水温后，看了看旁边依然睡眼惺忪的亚修。他认命般叹了口气，走到亚修身边:“亚修，醒醒。”

好不容易将人连拖带拽弄进浴缸里，英二正要转身，却猝不及防被人一把抓住手腕。身体因惯性向前倾，撞入前面的人的胸膛上。英二还未完全反应过来，亚修已经用手臂将他禁锢在怀里。

“别走，英二……别走……”亚修的头埋在英二肩上声音低沉沙哑。英二跪坐在他的身前，衣服已经被水浸湿。明明水应该是温的，可在他们肌肤相贴处，英二只觉得亚修手脚冰凉。

英二轻轻地拍打着他的背，在他怀中调整坐姿。他一动，亚修手上的力气又加重几分。“亚修，亚修，”英二放缓了语气，“我就在这里。”

不知过了多久，英二感觉到亚修紧绷的肌肉在渐渐放松。“亚修，转过身去，我帮你洗个澡，好吗？”

亚修仿佛没听见一样，依然失神地抱着他。英二想了想，任由他的手圈着自己，就着这个姿势给他的后背涂着沐浴露。泡沫之下看似光滑白皙的背上，是数道痊愈以后仍留着细小疤痕的伤口。英二沉默不语，只是沿着这些纹路抚摸亚修的脊背，随后又给亚修抹上洗发水。在做这一切的时候，英二欣赏亚修裸露在外的肌肉曲线，不由想到外人对亚修的评价——野性，美丽，而又危险的豹子。还有的人说——亚修•林克斯就是山猫化身。可是此时此刻，坚硬的蚌壳打开，露出内里的柔软。亚修安静地抱着他，褪去了平时的伪装，仅仅是一个普通少年人。

英二将额头抵在亚修的额头上。“看着我，亚修。”他轻声说道。

这五个字像是个咒语，唤回了亚修的注意力。他凝视着身前人，黑发青年眼神清澈，神情担忧不似作伪。他从这眼里看见自己的倒影——一个双手沾满鲜血的杀人怪物，麻木，冷酷。他想要覆手盖住那双眼，又舍不得这份专注的眼神。他看着青年一张一合的唇，唇形加上了慢镜头，“a-s-h-”。刹那间，还没反应过来怎么回事，身体已经先做出了反应。亚修将唇印上去，接着一遍又一遍，不带任何欲望，仅仅是短促的浅吻，如蜻蜓点水般在英二的唇间停留。亚修美丽的脸在英二眼中放大，他看见翡翠宝石上蒙了一层雾。英二抬起手，用指腹为他擦拭泪水。他学着亚修的样子，给予笨拙地回应。他们不说话，相互交换彼此的气息，紧紧缠绕在一起。因为他们都知道，在1986年的纽约中，在这座吃人的城市里，也许明天，也许下一刻，他们面临的就是离别。

谁也无法预知未来，不如就此把握现在。

 

 

“cut！这场很好！演员休息一下，待会继续下一场。”

两个人都在喘气，但彼此都未松开拥抱的手。英二的手环在亚修颈上，他略微往后退了退身体，亚修却按住他的背不让他移动。“怎么了，哥哥。只是亲吻而已，就不行了吗？”

“任凭谁被这样频繁亲吻和摸来摸去，都有可能缓不过气吧。”英二手足无措，脸上泛着红晕，想要瞪亚修一眼。可刚才的吻已经让他有了反应。

出乎意料地，亚修并未接话，就是这样静静望着英二。英二也懂了他的感情，“亚修，别沉浸其中。我们现在不是正在一起吗。”


End file.
